Gear Changer
by KillRmachine23
Summary: A new threat arises to challenge the Gremory household. But as this threat arises, Issei gets a new upgrade. Friendships will be tested, lives will be lost, and can Issei save everyone from this threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so, I would appreciate reviews about this story so I can make the story better. Enjoy! Also Issei is less perverted. Or not? :P**

Chapter 1. Exciting Day

Issei POV

I woke to the smell of smoke. I immediately got out of bed, still in my boxers and white t-shirt, and ran down stairs to find something burning on the stove's top. I grab the fire extinguisher from under the stink and put out the fire.

I went to the kitchen window and opened it to let the smoke out. Seconds later, the church trio came running into the kitchen.

"I sorry Ise-kun!" Asia frantically apologize. "I just wanted to make a special breakfast when you woke up" she added.

"Ok then, but what were you two doing?" I questioned Xenovia and Irina.

"We wanted to the same" answered Xenovia. Was it just me or was she blushing? "Yes, we also wanted to make you a special breakfast" answered Irina shyly.

"At least tell me why you still had the stove on while you weren't here?" I asked. The three shyly looked to the ground.

"We were watching some TV waiting for the food to heat up and..." Irina trailed off. "We fell asleep" Xenovia finished.

The church seemed upset. All because of them trying to make me breakfast!? I sighed.

"Hey don't be upset. I happy that you three tried to make me breakfast." I said.

They became happy after I said that. The next thing I knew was the church trio hugging like no tomorrow. After that accident, everyone came down for breakfast. The morning went by with no more accidents. Around noon, I was dressed in jeans and red t-shirt and I was sitting on the couch watching some TV with Koneko sitting on my lap eating a donut.

There was knocking on at door.

"I'll get it" yelled Asia. I heard her running clumsy to the door and heard the door click open. "Ise-kun. Someone is here to see you." Asia said returned with... Ravel. Great. Every time Ravel and Koneko are together, they always fight for a spot on my lap.

"..."

Ravel just gave both a angry and sad face at me. "Koneko-chan why are you sitting on Senpai's lap?" Koneko said this with a emotionless face, "this my spot and no one can sit here. Plus, in the future, I going to be Senpai's wife." I nearly spat out all of my water that I was drinking.

Ravel got furious at that comment and shoved off my lap and sat on my lap. Koneko still kept the emotionless face, but I could see that she was clearly angry. That afternoon, I spent my time making the two didn't kill each other. The way it was settled was that Ravel was going to spend the rest of time at my house sitting on my lap. Koneko was mad at first, but she barely complied to the agreement.

When she went up to her room, Ravel was half asleep on my lap when Rias and Akeno had come down from their rooms. I was wondering why these two girls were up in their rooms most of the day.

"Issei" Rias said. "Yeah, need something?" I answered.

"We're going shopping so get ready" Rias said. I gently removed the sleeping Ravel from my lap and laid her gently on the couch. Making sure she was comfortable, I went to get my shoes and and joined Rias and Akeno outside.

For the rest of the day I, Rias, and Akeno spent our shopping. Currently, I waiting in a clothing store for Rias and Akeno to be finished trying on new clothes.

"Issei" said a purred voice. Next thing I knew was Akeno leaning on me from behind, waring a revealing dress.

"A-Akeno!?" I said surprised, she would never do this in public, but she would try her best at home to get him in bed.

"Fufufu, just getting this reaction never gets old" she purred. "Akeno?" said another voice. We both turned to see Rias standing there with a aura of anger. 'Oh crap she pissed' I thought. Every time Rias sees me with Akeno she gets really pissed. Before she could say anything, an explosion could be heard within the mall.

We ran to the site of the explosion. What we saw was unexpected. Groups and groups of magicians were blowing up the mall.

Wait a minute. Why are they here.

It was a crazy enough going shopping with two beautiful women who I love, but now this!? "Issei, get the people outta here and to a safe distance, we will worry about erasing their memories later." Rias commanded. "Yes Rias" I replied.

I made my gauntlet appear on my arm and rushed to the civilians aid. Many people were injured. I saw a little girl holding onto a bear about to be crushed by the store's sign. "Alice!" the mother yelled. I ran as fast as I could toward the girl. Just as the sign was coming down, I pushed the girl out of the way and grabbed the sign as it came down on me.

I threw the sign towards the oncoming magicians and the sign made contact with most of them but a few survived. I pick up the girl and ran towards the mother. "Get far away from here ok? If you can't get away, stay inside the stores and lock the doors." I yelled over the fighting. The mother nodded and pick her daughter and ran towards the parking lot of the mall.

As soon they were clear, I rejoined the fray. Currently, Rias is fighting a group of magicians in the food court and Akeno was fighting another group of magicians on the balconies. Soon enough, the last group of magicians came at me. I got ready and charged. The summoned monsters the counter my charge. It's going to take more than a simple charge to stop me. The monsters were just a breeze, I ram through each one of them. The magicians then started to fire magical bullets.

I dove behind broken concrete to take cover from the bullets. Then I changed into balance breaker and spread my wings and took off. I gathered power in my right into a ball and fired my famous: "Dragon Shot!" I yelled. I think I nearly destroyed the section of the mall we were in. But I got rid of the magicians. I flew over to Rias and Akeno, who have a magician as prisoner.

"I not going to say anything, so just kill me now." the magician said with venom. I landed between Rias and Akeno, deactivating my balance breaker except my gauntlet, I walk up to the magician and punched straight across jaw rendering him unconscious.

"Issei!" Rias yelled at me. "What, he wasn't going to talk anyways" I defended.

She sighed. "Anyway's we are going to send him to my brother to see if he can get anything from him."

I took a glance at the unconscious magician, I notice a unknown symbol etched on his wrist. The symbol was a pentagram with a yin yang filling the center of the pentagram.

"Rias, take a look at this" I said. I walk over to the magician and kneel down and pick up his wrist. I push back the sleeve, exposing the symbol to Rias and Akeno to see.

"Interesting" she said. "Now we definitely need to send him to my brother." she said again, but now with more of a confused tone.

I didn't saying anything. I more focused on finding out why these magicians were attacking civilians. If they were attacking on purpose just to draw us out, then they succeed.

"Issei?" Rias said, she was waving her hand. I snap back to reality. "Yes?" I asked.

"We're going home, so come on" she said. "Yeah Issei, come on, I want to try on a few dress for you" Akeno said sexily. As she said that she press my arm between her breasts. This day is getting too exciting.

After the attack on the mall, we returned home. Girls had gotten their dresses and Akeno did invite to see the dress, I couldn't turn down the offer. After the dresses she showed me, basically gave me nosebleeds that I could die from. Reason, to much skin exposure and too much breast cleavage.

By the end of the day, I passed out from both lost of blood and what exciting day it has been.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is Chapter 2! Again, comments and reviews will be appreciated.

Chapter 2. Business

Issei POV

Three days had past since the incident at the mall. Reporters did manage to get a good story of our battle, hell they think they found the culprits.

We are sitting inside the clubroom, waiting a reply from Lucifer about the magician. The symbol was weird. It was silent until the Gremory symbol appeared and appeared Grayfia.

"Rias" she greeted. "Grayfia, what have you learned?" Rias asked.

"We have little but all we know, he belonged to a organization not know in the underworld or in any faction. He knew little except he was told to kill you and your peerage" Grayfia answered.

"Anything else?" Rias asked, it seemed like she wanted apprehend the man for this attack on her precious town. Plus, that was her favorite mall.

"Nothing yet, if something does come up, will notify you as soon as possible" Grayfia answered for the final time before disappearing.

Rias sighed and turned toward us and leaned against her desk. I could understand why she wanted to capture this person. Destroying what you like best, I would get mad too.

"You guys can leave, your done for today." Rias said.

With that, everyone left but me. We stood there in silence. She clearly had a thinking face.

"What are you thinking about Rias?" I asked.

"This doesn't make any sense, why attack a mall to try and kill us. Also, how did they know we were there?" Rias asked in confusion. "I just want to find out who did this and stop it."

I walked up and gave her a hug. She snuggled into my chest, like a timid child snuggling into a parent. I pulled away and put my hand on her chin and lift her face so she is staring me in the face. Normal I wouldn't do this, but for Rias, I would do anything. Plus, she needs the comfort.

I inched my face closer to hers and she did the same. We closed our eyes before our lips met. A tender kiss that only lasted for a moment.

Our lips separated and I looked at her. Our eyes met.

"Don't worry, this is just a stupid attempt to kill us like before, nothing different. Don't worry to much, ok?" I said soothingly.

"Alright" she replied with a smile instead of a frown.

"Alright then, lets head home." I said with a smile of my own.

We left the clubroom and started our way home. By the time we got home it was late and everyone was asleep. We head towards my room, when we got in my room we saw the rest of the girls asleep on my bed. I got dressed into my shorts and white T-shirt while she stripped naked and we joined in cuddling with the rest of the girls.

I woke up to find each girl clinging to me as they sleep and half of them are naked!?

I was on the brink of a nosebleed. So I got up gently to make sure that I didn't wake the girls and made my way downstairs. I grab bowl and my cereal, my breakfast in a nut shell. As I was eating breakfast, I saw Koneko come into the kitchen.

"Morning" I said, she didn't replied. Instead she walked up to me and sat on my lap.

She looked up to me with a blushed face.

"Something wrong?" I asked with concern.

She didn't respond, instead she grab my collar and pulled me down and our lip crashed together. I was surprised at first, but after a few moments I returned the kiss in full. She wrapped her arms around my head and it almost became a make out session if a teleportation circle didn't appear.

Serzech himself came out of the teleportation circle with Grayfia at his side.

"Ah, Issei, just the person I wanted to see." he said. He tried to force a smile but something was wrong.

I gently removed Koneko from my lap and said: "Come on, lets talk in the living room"

I lead them into the living room and sat down in a single sofa chair while Serzech sat in the other, with Grayfia standing behind him.

"I'm guessing this isn't a cheery meeting is it?" I asked.

"Very" he replied in a grave tone, nearly anger.

"The magician you caught, he escaped." Grayfia said plainly. But maybe there was a hint of sadness?

"What!" I exclaimed. "How? And how come you look doom and gloom?"

"Apparently, it was part of their plan to infiltrate the Gremory castle and before they left... they..." he was choking on the last part.

"They what?" I asked.

"They taken Millicas with them" he said gravely. Grayfia seemed on the edge of tears.

"I also gotten reports of Vali and his team disappearing one by one." he added.

"What!" I said with rage.

Yeah, I know me and Vali are destined to fight each other but ever since that fight with Loki he has been more friendly and more willing to help. So I thought of him as a friend.

"Do you know where?" I asked. "Where have they taken them?"

"Thats the thing, we don't know." he answered.

I slammed my fist against the table. 'Their so dead when I get my hands on them.' I thought. Millicas looks up to me and I think of him as a little brother like Gasper.

"Wait here" I said.

I head up stairs to my room. I opened the door gently and went to my dresser. Grab a fresh pair of clothes and headed out of my room and went downstairs. I went to the bathroom next and got change out of my shorts and white T-shirt to a pair of jeans and a red short sleeved shirt, with a pair of white sneakers.

I returned to the living room with only Grayfia standing there.

"Serzech had to return to the underworld for urgent call." she explained. "But he had just gotten a list, listing possible places they would be." she added.

She handed me the list. These places are not far off from here.

"Thanks, I going to take a look around these places." I said and I was out the door before she could say anything else.

Koneko POV

That was strange.

I was just listening the conversation of Millicas being kidnapped and the magician escaping with him.

One minute, I was enjoying my moment with Issei and the next, Serzech coming in to ruin it.

It was oddly strange that the magician escaped with Millicas, the but question on everyone's mind is what would they want Millicas for.

I was pondering this, I heard the front door closed and went to the living room.

Just as I thought.

Issei had gone searching for the magicians all by himself.

I sighed. Every time he does these sort of things, he nearly gets himself killed.

I went up stairs to wake up the girls and tell them the "big" news.

Issei POV

I was at the last location. The other places were just parks that kids would go to.

But the last location was a warehouse on the docks near the south end of the city. Creepy place. But at the same time, this place was screaming they were here. My sense buzzed a little. I decided to ignore it. But as I drew closer to the warehouse, my senses buzzed harder and telling to leave.

(Partner, something very evil is here. Leave now!) Dradig said.

No way, if Millicas is here then we are getting him out.

Just as I opened the door, I got blasted back and I flew into the water. I activated my balance breaker and jet backed out of the water. Once out of the water, I spread my wings and stayed in the air, trying to find my attacker.

Next thing I knew I get blasted from behind and flew into the building. I fell through all the floors until I hit the first floor. I got back up and stumbled a bit.

(It seems they are trying to knock you out rather than fight you head on.) he explained.

Crap! I can't fight if I can't see them. 'Dradig, try to scout out for them.' I thought.

(Will do) he complied.

"Issei-senpai" said a voice.

I turned a saw Millicas strapped to a table, he looked like he took a bad beating. I ran to his side and rip off the metal straps that were holding him down. He tried to stand and walk but nearly fell, but I caught. I picked him up bridal style and I raised my hand towards the roof and blasted my dragon shot. Powerful enough to make a hole for escaped.

Before I could fly out, magical chains wrap around my legs and arms trapping me to the ground. Millicas fell to the ground. I tried to break them but I couldn't budge my arms. Plus these chains didn't seem right either. They were pitched black.

(Use the... the... move... to... get... him...out) he said before he passed out.

"Millicas, climb onto my back" I command. He did so and I wrap my wings around him like a shield. I perfected this move for occasions like this.

"Have a safe flight Millicas" is all I said before my wings shot into the sky and towards they city, carrying Millicas safely.

Sliver circles appeared and magicians came out of them. They wore lab coats like scientists.

"This will be a better test subject" said one of them. "I agree" said another.

And with that, black mist swarm onto my amor and into my mask. My head is feeling dizzy, and I passed out into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Liking the story so far? Send me a couple of suggestions of what should happen next in chapters four and possible five. Here's number 3, enjoy!

Also ' ' this means that he is speaking with Draig within his mind.

Chapter 3. Upgraded

 **Rias POV**

I woke to find Issei wasn't in bed.

'Maybe he is downstairs having breakfast' I thought.

I got out bed carefully to let the other girls sleep. I put on my nightgown and started my way towards to the kitchen. As I was walking, I see Koneko walking fast towards Issei's room. "Get to the kitchen" is all she said. As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear crying. When I reached the kitchen, I saw my nephew, Millicas, all beaten up in my brothers arms and a huge hole in the roof.

How in hell do we sleep through that?

I ran to my brother and ask: "How in the hell did this happen!?"

"I don't know, I just returned for a urgent call, and I saw him in these set of wings." he answered. "But I have an idea who wings they belong to" he added.

He pointed to a set of wings in a destroyed fridge. They were all scaly and rough.

"Issei" I whispered.

"Where is he?" I asked fearing the worst.

Serzech stood up with his son in his arms, "I came by earlier while all of you were asleep, and gave Issei locations of where these magicians are hiding and sent him to get them." he explained. I was about to shout at him but he stop me and added: "The reason why I sent him is because Millicas was kidnapped by the captured magician we once had. I did put a tracker on him but now it seems the signal has disappeared."

He is danger.

"Do you have another list of the one you gave to Issei?" I asked with a serious tone. No hurts my Issei.

"No I don't, the one I gave to Issei was my only copy." he replied sadly.

"We just wait until he returns or send a search party." he suggested. "I'll be at the castle if you need me" he added and with that both Grayfia and Serzech left via teleportation circle.

"Just hold on Issei, we will find you" I whispered.

 **Issei POV**

"ughhhh... My head" I said.

"Where am I?" I said. Wait minute.

I got up and into a fighting stance. I realized that I was in a cell. It had a single bed with covers and a mattress. A single toilet and sink. Also a single cell window, with light barely shining through.

"Aw your awake" said a voice.

I looked towards that cell's bars and found myself staring at a beautiful woman. She was a little taller than me, same skin color, decent size tits. She wore combat pants and tight leather jacket that showed a little bit of cleavage. She also had those hips that any man would want.

"Who are you" I asked.

"A experimentalist you could say, you are going to a beautiful subject to test" she said sexily.

"Can I at least ask your name" I asked.

"Call me Silver" she replied. "Put him to sleep and then bring him to the main room for testing." she yelled at someone.

Soon enough, the same black mist came pouring through the vents, and once again I fell into darkness.

I woke up later strap to a metal table. The same metal table the Millicas was strapped to.

"This is getting so exciting!" Silver squealed.

She is crazy!

I tried to free myself but I couldn't. What the hell are these bars made of!?

"Silly!" she giggled, "those metal bars are made to hold you down" she giggled again.

What the hell!? This chick is totally insane.

She went over to what seemed a control panel and pressed a few buttons and a ray like gun appeared from the floor.

(I think I've seen this somewhere before.) Draig said.

"Put in the serum" she yelled and two magicians came running forward with a huge container of some black substance.

The injected it into the back of the gun. Silver flip a switch and glass walls and roof surround the gun and me. This is going to hurt a lot.

"Activate the gun" she said and without a moment hesitation, she pressed the button to fire the gun.

Black energy gathered at the tip of the gun. Before I could think to do something, the energy stuck me and it felt horrible! It felt like I getting ripped in half and my heart is getting dissected by needles.

(Ahhhhhh! This is... not...good...) Draig

I squirmed in pain trying to free myself from the table but the metal straps kept me down. The pain was unbearable, I was about to pass out, but the ray had stopped firing. The pain went away some what, my shirt was completely gone and a big burnt mark of a black dragon was imprinted on my chest.

"What hell did you do to me?!" I screamed.

"Silver, I'm getting weird readings on him." One of the magicians had said.

Silver walked over to the magicians and read the reports. Her eyes widen and look at me. Then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, we must move on to the next test subject. I believe Rias Gremory will be good for that project." she said to the magicians.

"NO!" I boomed in a dark voice. I completely lost it. These magicians had gone far enough. Then a flash of purple and a weird black gauntlet appeared on my arm with a purple jewel in the center of the back of my hand. The gauntlet was like a shogun gauntlet. The jewel became bright and then a cold voice boomed through out the warehouse.

(NIGHTMARE GEAR)

 **Silver POV**

This is bad.

Not only the test subject is getting angry, but the Red Dragon Emperor has gained a new ability. This experiment was suppose to see if we could control the Red Dragon Emperor through mind control. It didn't work.

When the cold voice announced that the dragon had gotten another sacred gear. I was terrified not only it was possible for him to gain another sacred and he had just broken the straps that were keeping him down.

Now he is standing, with his face down looking at the ground. A few minutes passed, all of us are frozen in fear. The power radiating from him is something else. Then we heard laughter echo through out the warehouse.

I looked around and found he standing on the catwalk above us. Then I look to the previous spot he was at and... he was still there.

He is cloning himself!?

This doesn't make any sense. We heard more laughter and more it got louder and more of him appeared. I look to the one that is in front of us and he threw his back in laughter. When the laughing stopped, he looked right at me.

His eyes weren't his eyes. The iris was blood red, and the sclera of his eyes were pitch black.

He took in a big breath and yelled. It was more of a screech than a yell. All the windows in the warehouse broke due to the yell. Some of my workers fell dead, with blood flowing like a river out of there ears.

I saw one of my workers head explode due to the scream.

Then it stop.

I looked back at him and he was standing in front of me. He violently grab me by the throat and lifted me off of my feet. I was just hanging there nearly choking to death. He brought his head towards ear.

"I will let you live, but should you come back and try to cause harm to my girls. I kill you in the slowest way possible." he whispered in the most coldest tone.

He threw me against the wall and lost conscious on impact. The last thing I heard was the screams of my workers.

 **Issei POV**

When I heard she was going to harm Rias and the girls. I lost it and fell into darkness. It felt like someone else was taking over.

'Draig?' I called out.

Nothing. Everything is just black, but then purple flames started to circle me.

Where is this coming from, I thought.

'DRAIG' I called again but yelling the name. Nothing again.

(So, this is my new host. I never thought it would be the Red Dragon Emperor) said a cold voice. This voice made shivers go down my spine.

'Who are you? Show yourself!' I demanded.

(Very well) the voice said.

Then there was a bright flash and stood before me was a massive dragon, near the size of Old man Tannin.

(My name is Shuvirth, I was once known as the Insane Dragon.) he said.

Great. Just what I needed. I'm hosting an Insane Dragon, why does it have to be one those dragons. Why it can be a water dragon or an earth dragon.

(Be careful of what you wish for and say in front of me) he said with a annoyed tone.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

(It seems you are rather a adaptive host. Meaning you can possible host a earth and water dragon if you have the same accident like before.) he explained.

'What' I asked again, trying to understand what he is trying to tell.

(Take me for example. You got me by being adaptive. My sacred gear to my hosts is the Nightmare, similar to the excabilber nightmare, but much more powerful. You can practical control all darkness.) he explained.

(Which, means your sacred gear has an adaptive ability to let other dragons be their host) he added.

'What!' I exclaimed.

This is huge! Which means I could have different types of dragons residing within me. Awesome!

'Draig did you know about this?' I asked. Nothing

(But their is the problem. Only one dragon can be active. Take me for example. As long I am active, Draig will sleep until you active his gear. The only reason you active my gear as fast is because of your anger towards the magicians.) he explained.

'This is so cool' I breathed.

(But be careful, don't go around hosting every dragon you see? You don't know your limitations.) he told me.

'Understood' I said giving him a salute, just to be funny and it worked, he smirked!

(I'm liking you already. Warning, while we talked in here, I took control of your body and took care of the magicians for you.) he told me.

'Thank you' I said.

(Lets talk again some time.) that was the last thing he said before I went back to reality.

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor.

I got up and looked around, dead body parts were strew across the floor, pools of blood gathered at the center of the floor.

Maybe this was the warning he gave me.

Why did he have make this so much gore and blood. I notice one body against the wall that was still in one piece and breathing. Thank God. If he killed everyone, I mad in general.

She does look badly hurt, but can't leave her to wake up and find this mess. So, I picked her up and carrying her bridle style, started my way home. Wait until the girls find out about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**What would you want to happen in chapter five? Huh? Enjoy Chapter Four is coming your way. This chapter is a long one. Have fun!**

 **Chapter Four: Painful Past pt. 1**

 _Issei POV_

It was late evening by time I got back home. Carrying this girl all the way to my house is tiresome. As we were nearing my house, she started to mumble in her sleep. Yeah, after getting knock unconscious, and started to wake, she immediately fell asleep. She has been sleeping since then.

Finally arriving at my house, I opened the door to surprise to find the door unlocked. I walked in and found Rias and the other girls sleeping in the living room. Most of them is sleeping on the floor, even Ravel is here sleeping on the floor.

Not to disturb them, I tip toed upstairs and went to one of the guest rooms on the third floor and laid Silver on the bed. After treating her wounds, I was left exhausted. Covering her up with the covers and leaving the room silently, I went to my room. After closing the door, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep right away.

When I woke up the next morning, I went to check up on Silver. She was still sleeping, leaving her like that I headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got to the living room the girls were gone. I went to the kitchen and saw everyone having breakfast. I went to grab a bowl and everyone stop eating and stared at me. Once I had my bowl and spoon, I sat down and grab the cereal box from Kiba and the milk from Gasper.

Everyone continued to stare at me. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and look at everyone and said:

"What?"

The girls jumped at me spilling my cereal all over us. They started to cry into my chest and shoulders. Then I realized that I'm still in the same clothes from the accident. I tried to comfort them but they were crying to much.

The girls got off of me and stood up with annoyed and angry expressions, especially Rias and Akeno. I got up and waited.

"Where were you?" Rias asked calmly as she could.

"What I been gone for what? A while?" I answered.

"No you have been gone for a week." she said with a hint of sadness.

"What!?" I exclaimed. I been gone for that long!? I swear I wasn't gone that long, I guess the gas knock me out longer than I thought.

"Yes, there is a lot of things we have to catch up on" Akeno purred and dragging me into a kiss. She placed her hand on my chest and glide her hand down my chest, nearly reaching the edge of my pants.

I broke the kiss and grabbed her hand and whispered in Akenos ear: "Save that for later."

She shivered, I guessed she likes that.

"That's not fair Akeno-san!" Asia pouted. Then she rushed up and pulled me down and we kissed. She wrapped her arms around my head and deepen the kiss.

Ravel blushes at this and says "Asia-san that's enough!"

We broke our kiss and Akeno said to Ravel: "Someone is a little jealous.". Doing this just to tease her.

She blushed at Akeno's and just came forward and pulled me down to her height and kissed me as well. I cupped my hands to her cheek which deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms around also deepening the kiss.

Rias was blushing madly at this. Akeno and Asia giggled at this. Ravel and I broke our kiss, when we did she had a dream face. I turned toward Rias and walk towards her. She still stood there, I grabbed her hips gently and leaned my face towards her.

She was about to remark about something but I silenced her with a kiss. She was surprise only for a moment and returned the kiss in full. She moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. We kissed for a couple of minutes before breaking our kiss.

"I hope this will lead to marriage." a voice said. We turned to find a smirking Serzech standing at doorway of the kitchen.

"Brother!" Rias said, blushing madly.

"Marriage!?" all of the girls yelled.

He started to laugh his heart out. Grayfia came out behind and smack on the cheek leaving a big red mark on his face. His laughing stopped and became serious real quick.

"Issei, thank you" he said.

"For what?" I asked

"For saving my son." he answered

Right I saved Millicas the first night when I was gone.

"So Serzech, anything new while I was gone?" I asked. Hoping nothing too dangerous happen while I was gone.

"Other than the recent attacks magicians on the other households, everything has been just find." he said causally.

"What!? The Sontri and Phoenix families got attack besides the Gremory family?" I asked enraged.

"Yes that is true. But I assure you no one got hurt at these attacks." he answered.

I blew a sighed of relief knowing the families got out safely. But this is really strange, why would magicians attack the biggest and strongest families in the underworld. Really strange indeed.

As I was in deep thought, I didn't realize that Serzech teleported us to the castle. When I did realize, I asked:

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Whats with the mark on your chest?" he countered.

I looked down at the mark. The black dragon that is imprinted on my chest. I guess this is the symbol of Shuvirth. After all, I'm his host and he needs some recognition.

"This is the symbol of Shuvirth" I answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Shuvirth, the new dragon that I'm hosting." I answered again.

He just stared at me and started to laugh. "Your kidding right?" he asked with a joking smile.

I just stared at him and said with the most straight face: "Nope."

He stopped laughing and gave one of the most deadly stares no one, besides Rias, can match.

"You knowing what your hosting right?" he asked with concern. I nodded.

"Yes one of the Insane Dragons right?" I asked trying to confirm what Shuvirth was.

"Yes, he is one the Insane Dragons. Just incase you don't what a Insane Dragon is or should I say 'was'. The name implies what these dragons are but they are extremely powerful and extremely clever. These dragons were the best dragons in terms of illusions and strategy" he explained.

I look at my right hand. Amazed of how I'm hosting one the most smartest dragons with power backing them up.

(It's true what he says) Shuvirth voice echo throughout the castle and a purple light glowed from my right hand.

"Really?" I asked.

(Yes, we Insane Dragons were the most fearsome dragons that ever lived. Even before the Two Heavenly Dragons came about.) he said.

"Yes, but the devils and fallen angels came together to slay all the dragons before they can cause farther chaos. Shuvirth was one of the smartest and the most powerful dragon ever to walk this earth." he explained farther.

"Then should the fallen angels and devils should've been friends before the alliance?" I asked.

"Ask Shuvirth that question." he said with menace.

"Shuvirth?" I asked, concerned of what he would say to me.

(They were suppose to make a peace treaty, but since I survived the killing of my kind, I framed the devils for killing the previous Governor of the Fallen Angels. Then Azael fill in that spot since then.) he explained.

What!? I'm hosting a dragon that is the smartest alive and was the one who had killed the previous Governor of the Fallen Angels!?

"Shuvirth, why?" I asked sadness now in my voice.

(I was getting revenge for them killing my kind.) he answered in a cold tone.

I was about to remark on that but he said that stopped me.

(Ask Azael of why I wanted revenge on them) and with that the purple glow disappeared. Leaving me and Serzech alone.

We arrived back from the Germory Castle, the girls making dinner. When they saw my sad and disappointed face, they asked what was wrong. I said nothing and went straight to my room. Rias tried to follow me but she was stopped by Serzech. As she and him were arguing, I enter my room and laid down.

I was too much in deep thought today. Soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning and found none of the girls are sleeping with me. Thats a relief, I needed a break from that. Today, I was going to talk to Azael about Shuvirth. I called him and told him to meet me in the clubroom to talk after school today. After what happen last weekend, I needed a little school.

I was on my way to school, when someone ran right into me. We both fell on the ground, with her on top. It was a girl with blue hair like Xenovia without the line of green hair. She was wearing my school uniform and wearing a bag filled with papers and CDs. She also had headphones.

"Get back you bitch!" someone yelled.

She looked back the way she came and look at me.

"Help me" she pleaded.

We both got of the ground and dusting each other off. She started to gather her things and thats when five boys came running wearing my school uniforms. They stop some distance away.

"Hand over the girl or else!" he yelled, clearly he was angry. Also, it seemed like he was the leader of their little gang.

"Or else what?" I taunted, it's been while since I fought a school fight.

"You asked for it!" he yelled and the boys charged. I sidestep the first boy easily and stuck out my foot, tripping him over.

The second boy try swung his fist and I caught. He was surprised at first, then he swung his other fist and I caught it again. I smirked as he look at me with fear, I quickly let go of his fists and delivered a round house kick to the jaw. You could hear a crunch, probably broken his jaw.

He went flying into a garbage can. The third one and fourth came charging at the same time. One tried to hit me with his fist while the other tried to kick me. I easily dodge the fist and the fourth boy kick his friend in the face leaving him unconscious. I swung my fist at the boys face and hit him squared in the nose.

Leaving only the fifth and first boys. The fifth came after me and the first one went after the girl. Seeing this, I ran forward jumping and did a summersault kick at the boy and it landed at the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. I landed and charge at the fifth boy, I caught up to him as he reach for her. I grabbed his arm and threw into a nearby garage. When the boy hit the ground he fell unconscious.

I'm not even out of breath, I looked at the girl. She finished gathering her things and said:

"Thank you very much." and she left. Was it me or was she blushing?

I shook my head and pick up my bag and started my way to school. When I arrived, everyone was staring at me. I thought some girls staring at me with dreamy looks. Anyway, I continued my way to my class. The day seemed to go slow.

By the afternoon, I was in a class before homeroom. When the bell rung, every girl ran to my desk asking questions like:

"Did you save a girl from school bullies?"

"How did you do it?"

"Who was the girl?"

I was dumbfounded. Normally these girls wouldn't talk to me because I perverted. I guess the girl I saved told about what happened this morning. I answered them like:

"Yes I did this morning, I beat them up, and I don't know who the girl was, but she had full blue hair and wore headphones."

The girls did a chore of ah's and oh's. Apparently they told me who the girl was, her name was Fuuka. She is a girl who likes listening to CDs a lot and would listen to them all day. I asked what year and class she was in.

She is in Class 2E. So when school was over, I waited outside her class. As the students poured out, she was the last one out. I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"What do you want? she asked.

"What did those boys want from you?" I asked.

"Nothing.." she mumbled. She seems upset.

"I can't help you unless you tell me" I said soothingly.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked curious for my response.

"Everyone could use help, and your case here, you need help and I guaranteed that no one will help you, not even the teachers." I answered her. She look down sad, "but, I willing to help." I quickly added.

She lighten up after that. She asked if we could continue talking on saturday at 1. I said sure. She became really happy after that. After she left, I headed towards the club room to meet Azazel.

When I arrived, he was sitting at Rias's desk.

"What's this about Issei?" he asked, "this wouldn't be a normal call if it was important."

"Your right about thing, that this is to talk about Shuvirth and the Insane Dragons" I said.

He went straight to anger and said in a cold voice:

"How do you know about them? And especially him?" he asked

"Because I'm his host." I said.

Two seconds after I said that, he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall.

"Tell me your lying?" he said with anger.

"What did he do to you?" I choked out before losing air and started to lose conscious.

" I guess he didn't tell you." he said more calmly and released me. I fell to my knees coughing and gasping for air.

"Who was the previous Governor?" I asked.

"He was my father" he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Chapter five might lead to some new powers. Or not! Anyway chapter five is going to be good. Also I started another story called Lost and Found. It's a story about Percy Jackson, so any body who likes Percy Jackson and The Olympians stories, check it out.**

 **Also I just got a review saying the God is Azazels father, that is true however, I believe that Azazel should deserve a father thats more like him rather than God being his father. Enough talking, more action! XD**

 **Chapter 5. Painful Past pt. 2**

 _Issei POV_

I just stood there in shock. THE previous Governor of the Fallen Angels is Azaels father!?

"I didn't know about that" I said sadly.

"That's the reason why I was brought to anger first, I thought I had killed him, but I guess the God of the Bible saved him and put him into a sacred gear." he said emotionlessly.

Why Shuvirth!? Why?

(For my revenge.) he stated.

Azazel spin and held a spear of light at my arm.

"You should be dead." he said coldly.

(I should be yes but like you said, the God of the Bible saved me.) he said mockingly.

"Why did you take the most important person in my life away from me!?" he shouted. His was clearly on the verge of tears and I guess he wanted to know the true reason for the revenge.

The purple glow appeared and glowed brightly. Shuvirth voice boomed within the room.

(Because you took all my brothers away from me for no reason, the reason why we are called Insane Dragons is because you Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels made us that way. Because of the fighting you do, it drove us to the point of insanity. When the war was over, the reason for the all the chaos is you and your so called friends.)

Clearly these two need space. Azazel gripped the spear tightly and spoke to me with sadness.

"I sorry Issei. I can not let this dragon live. If I kill you, he will die for sure."

I stared at Azazel in horror. He is going to kill me. I was about to say something to him but Shuvirth beat me to it.

(You want to fight!? So be it!)

And with that, I lost control and the last thing I heard was the sounds of battle.

 _Rias POV_

It was the end of school and I was on my towards the clubroom. By the time I reached the door, a big explosion came from the second floor the old school building. Came out of the explosion was Issei and Azazel fighting.

I immediately called the rest of the peerage and called my brother about the situation. As the battle raged on, a barrier surround the two. I guess the Sontri don't want the school and it's students to get hurt.

A big bang could be heard through out the field and I turned back towards the battle, and saw Azazel flying he ground. I saw Issei standing in a punch stance. Since when does Issei have the guts to fight Azazel and when does he have the power to do so!?

Issei looked up and I saw his eyes. They weren't his eyes. The iris was blood red and his sclera was black as night. His face had one psychotic smile plastered on his face. Someone or something was controlling him. Issei would never fight his Sensei.

Azazel got back up and charged at Issei. But he just grinned and basically sidestepped the charge. The power radiating from Issei is not normal, something is controlling Issei. I was in too much deep thought to realize that Azazel was thrown towards me.

I was saved by Kiba. The rest of the peerage arrived along with Ravel and the Sontri peerage.

Kiba set me down on the rooftop of the club house.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes I am" I answered him with reassurance.

He sighed with relief. Then he turned his attention towards the battle, probably wondering the same thing I am.

What is controlling him?

 _Issei POV Inner Thoughts/Mind_

'What the hell is going on here?' I thought.

I know I'm inside the gear while Shuvirth and Azazel fight, but for some reason it feels empty. Like Draig is not here anymore.

(I'm far from gone partner) a voice said.

'Draig?' I thought. Hoping that was him.

(Who else would be in here?) he joked.

'I thought you were sleeping' I thought.

(I was but I was awoken by all the ruckus that you and Shuvirth caused. Also, I want to know how the hell did Shuvirth ended up being a dragon that you can host?!) he yelled.

I flinch at how hard he yelled at me.

'Why are you people against him anyways!?' I yelled in my mind.

(He was a dragon that would only kill, he will always sacrifice anything to get want he wants.) he yelled back, clearly angry at me.

'What do you mean' I thought.

Draig calmed down after that.

(You probably know that he is the most powerful and smartest dragon alive, yes?) he asked.

'Yes' I thought.

(But he was also known for the most horrible killing dragon in history. He would rage on from town to town, city to city, and country to country. He had lied and cause chaos for it and he loved it. This is the reason why his kind was hunted down to extinction.) he explained.

'Say what you want, I will hear his side of the story' I thought.

(Fine! You have sentence yourself to death with this dragon!) he yelled and left.

'Shuvirth!' I screamed in my thoughts.

(What do you want!? I in the middle of fighting here!) he yelled still angry.

'Stop please, give me more reason why you should do this' I thought.

(Why!? If I kill him, he can join his father in peace!) he yelled and continued to ignore me.

'Stop this NOW!' screamed in my thoughts.

Suddenly, I was coming back to reality and when I returned, I found a spear of light impaled in my stomach. I immediately cough up blood and fell to my knees. I saw Rias and the rest of the peerage coming rushing to me. Before I fell into darkness, I saw my loves face in pain and sadness.

 _Rias POV_

When Azazel got back up, Issei didn't move a inch and was staring at the ground. Azazel had created a spear and threw it at Issei. He still doesn't move. As the spear got closer and closer, he didn't move. At the last moment, he looked up as the spear impaled him.

I screamed and I ran towards him. My eyes filled with tears. 'I'm not going to lose him again.' I thought. I saw the rest of the girls running towards him as well. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Before he could fall to the ground, I caught him. Asia followed and started to heal the wound.

After a few minutes the wound was almost healed, and Asia collapsed with exhaustion. Then Ravel came by with bandages and started to tend the wound. Issei was well now but was unconscious.

I sighed in relief as I cradle Issei in my arms.

The boys were handling Sensei from coming over and finishing of Issei. We transported Issei and ourselves to the house. We sat Issei on his bed and he lay there sleeping like a child. The girls left the room but I stayed.

I leaned toward his face and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then I left the room.

 _Issei POV_

I woke up to find myself in my room. I tried to get up but I felt something pinning me down. I looked down on myself and found nearly all of the girls on me. I looked at the clock and it was midnight. I slowly slid out of the girls grip and quietly left the room.

I went straight towards the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and found nothing good to eat, I mean come on a man needs to eat. I ended up eating cereal again, I need to go shopping for food this week.

"It's surprising to see the Red Dragon Emperor up this late." said a voice. I looked up to find a middle age man around in his 30's, he wore a black trench coat with a top hat. With a cane, that had a metal place holder with a velvet pearl shape jewel sitting on the top, leaning against the table.

I just sat there glaring at him. How the hell did he get into my house!? He took out a pocket watch and check it, then put it away.

"I'll make this quick, I want to make a deal." he bluntly stated.

"What deal?" I asked cautiously.

"I want Shuvirth, mostly his Sacred Gear." he bluntly stated again.

"If it's that way then no." I answered him.

His left hand started to reach for the cane and his right began to reach inside of his pocket. He chuckled.

"I knew talking wasn't going to work on you." he said.

Then he immediately threw what seemed like a metal ball with weird runes or symbols etched into the metal. I threw the table up as a shield just as the metal ball expanded and thunderbolts scattered across the house, destroying nearly everything inside the kitchen and living room.

The thunderbolts stopped and the metal ball fell to the ground. I slowly got back up with the Boosted Gear activated and ready. I saw the man in a now destroyed refrigerator. I cautiously walk up to him and grabbed his cane that laid at his feet.

He started to get back on his feet. I jumped back with the cane pointing at him, he just chuckled like I was stupid.

"You really think that you can't defeat me with my own weapon?" he said amused.

I said nothing as I held the cane at him. He just chuckled again and lifted his hand. The cane reacted like a magnet and flew out of my hands and into his.

"This only works for the right owner." he said as the jewel started to glow.

Then the jewel started to spark, I shielded myself as he shot purple thunder at me. That shot me through the kitchen wall and out to the back yard. I quickly got back up and looked back, noticing a lot of debris from the blast. He just causally walk out and shot more purple thunder at me. I used my Boosted Gear to punch the blast back him. He didn't expect this and and the explosion sent him to the second floor of the house.

I was breathing hard, that blast took a lot of energy to hit back. Then there was another explosion and I saw the guy flying through the air and hitting the ground hard. I looked back and saw Rias and Akeno. I turned my attention back to the man. He got back up, his coat completely gone now and the cane still in his hand, and chuckled.

"I didn't have this much fun in years." he said, clearly he was enjoying this fight. Lets hope Vali and this guy don't become friends.

I couldn't go Balance Breaker because everyone else in the neighborhood. Rias and Akeno landed to my left and right.

"You can go into Balance Breaker." she stated. "We have put a barrier around the house, but take the battle to the skies if you can." she added.

I nodded, I will have an advantage in the air.

'Ddraig you ready?' I said through my thoughts.

(Sorry, you will be using my gear for this air battle.) said Shuvirth.

Before I could retort, the Boosted Gear disappeared and the Nightmare Gear appeared. But the transformation didn't stop there. The gauntlet glowed and soon the glow engulfed me. My clothes started to change, metal shoulder and chest paddings attached to my upper body, metal knee and foot paddings also attached, bits and pieces of armor were attached to my back and lower calfs. My clothes changed into what seemed a dark purple ninja garb and cloth. My left arm was the same as my right, the gauntlet with the purple jewel in the middle of the backside of my hand.

Then I felt weight on my waist. I looked down to see two blades and short knife with kuni circling the remaindering space on my waist. As I tried to speak to Shuvirth, a dark purple scarf wrapped itself around my neck. Surprisingly, I could easily breathe.

Lastly, black armor wings spread from my back. The same wings that Ddraigs balance breaker would have.

(The way you fly is the same way as Ddraigs.) Shuvirth commented.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When my eyes opened, I realized that my vision was increased and I could see every detail of everything within my sight.

(Your looking through my eyes or how I would look at things.) he explained.

I turned towards the girls, they had a frightful look on their faces.

"Well this has been one of the best day of my life." the old man remarked.

He raised his cane and magic circle appeared, and lifted him of the ground and into the air. I spread my wings and flew after him.

He saw me coming and shot what seemed four blue thunder missiles. I dodge the first two but third one hit me square in the chest. I fell down for a few moments before regaining balance and before I knew, the fourth one hit me. I hit the ground hard and created a huge crater.

He just smirked and threw one of those metal balls like before. I quickly got up, grabbed it, and threw it back. He just rose a eyebrow before jumping back onto another magic circle, before the metal ball exploded on the previous circle, keeping him in the air.

I flew up to even level with the old man. We just stared each other down.

I carefully and cautiously placed my right hand on one of the swords and gripping it tightly. I saw him grip his cane and he put on a serious expression. In a mere flash, I was on the opposite side of him with my back towards him. Without the sword in hand.

I heard a grunt, then the sound of coughing. I turned towards him to find him kneeling on the magic circle coughing up blood, with my sword plunged in his stomach.

I flew over and grabbed the hilt. I closed my eyes and pulled the sword out.

"At least I went out with style." he laughed weakly.

"Tell me this, why were you after Shuvirth?" I asked, knowing this is the only chance of getting information from him.

"To destroy the Devil world. They won't give up that easily, I was just a mere test to see if Shuvirth was ready or not." he said weakly.

"What, who are they? Shurvirth is ready or not for what?" I asked pushing further.

He just chuckled weakly then coughed up blood.

"All of your answers will come in time." he said before the magic circle started to transport him and he looked at it in disbelief. Then he just smiled.

"Looks I get a second chance." he said.

I was lost and confused at this point. He just chuckled at my stupidity.

"This fight was nice. I hope we will fight again in the future." he said and with that he disappeared.

 _Dimensional Gap (Third Person)_

A little girl dress in a Gothic Lolita fashion was carelessly floating within empty space sleeping peacefully. But her sleep was interrupted by a sense of a familiar energy. She stop and opened a window in the dimension to see what this energy was.

This energy was coming from the Issei Hyoudou, the host of the Red Dragon Emperor.

'But why does he have his energy?' she wondered. She been watching this strange person with interest because, instead of going crazy with Juggernaut Drive, he found a different source of power.

'Unless...' she thought in surprise. For once in a millennia, she was actually surprise. She quickly teleport to the now half destroyed house.

 _Issei's House (Third Person)_

Ophis went into the backyard and everyone was still there.

Issei landed back on the ground with his new found armor and weapons. Ophis was struggling not to drag Issei back into the Dimensional Gap. She walk up to him, as she did everyone had a surprise look on their faces.

Apparently they weren't expecting Ophis, the Infinite Dragon as well as the Oroboros (correct me if i spelled that one wrong) Dragon, to come at such a time. She stopped before Issei and smack him across the face, sending him through ten backyards.

Ophis still had a emotionless face as she teleported to were Issei landed.

When she arrived she found that his amor deactivated and was no dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt. Issei dizzily got to his feet but stumbled back down to the ground. Ophis grabbed him by the neck and opened a portal to the Gap.

By the time Rias and Akeno arrived, they were gone.

But off in the distance three figures were watching the scene play out.

"Interesting." one of the figures said.

"Indeed, I never expected to see Ophis to come by." said the another one.

The third one kept silent as he pondered what were Ophis motives for bringing Issei to the Dimensional Gap. He just shook his head and turned to face his comrades.

"Inform every magician in our organization that Issei Hyoudou must be captured. We need him to exterminate the Devils once and for all." the figure spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the reviews if yes or no. Also, comments or corrections will be helpful to this story.**

 **Also, write in the review what power or dragon should Issei host/get. Me I would go with a light dragon or a earth dragon but thats my opinion. Let me know ASAP, I will be putting it in one of these chapters.**

 **This ' ' will mean that he is talking to Draig or Shuvirth inside his head.**

 **Also this chapter may contain elements of The Blue Exorcist.**

 **Anyway enjoy chapter six!**

 _ **Chapter 6. Wanted**_

 _Issei POV_

I woke up to find myself in a black space. I couldn't even see 10 feet in front of me. I tried to get up but I found myself suspended in the black space.

I reached out, trying to feel for something to hold on to. After fumbling and spinning around, I found hold of something solid. It felt like skin and felt alive but felt cold. The darkness seemed to lighten and I immediately lost hold of the thing. Soon, everything around me was a mixed color of purple and light blue smoke twisting and twirling.

It suddenly grew cold and I felt the air in my lungs escape. I activated balance breaker and found my lungs working again. Then I felt someone was watching me. I turned and found a little girl in a Gothic Lolita fashion staring at me.

'Draig? Where are we? Do you know who this is?' I asked Draig via thought.

No response.

Crap, I thought. Wait a minute. If Draig is sleeping, how come I can still use balance breaker? The girl just kept staring at me with interest, like I'm an animal being dissected and inspected.

"Where are we?" I asked breaking the silence.

"In the Dimensional Gap." she replied bluntly.

"How did I get here?" I asked, hoping to find a way escape.

"The usually way." she answered.

"Whats the reason for you to bring me here?" I asked.

"May I speak with Shuvirth?" she asked, ignoring my question.

My armor shifted from the Boosted Gear to the Nightmare Gear. I was still breathing, which was good because it seemed that this place has no oxygen. The jewel glowed and Shuvirth's voice resonated loud and clear.

"Long time no see, Ophis." he said.

Ophis's face seemed to have a little spark of emotion, a mixture of happiness and sadness. A tear started to roll down her face, I reached out and wiped it away.

"Don't cry, I'm back." Shuvirth said.

She immediately rested her head on my chest. Then I heard muffled crying and I immediately wrapped my arms around, trying to soothe her. Soon the crying had gone away and she was left with a red puffy face.

'Hey partner, can you give us a moment?' Shuvirth ask.

'Sure' I replied.

Then I lost consciousness and feel into darkness. But for some reason, that didn't last. I soon find myself laying on the ground. I got up and shook the dirt of my clothes and took a look around. I was in a grand meadow with a forest circling.

A spring wind came rolling through the meadow. Somehow, this was calming me but that changed when I turned around to face the other side of the meadow. The other half was filled with decaying trees, grass, and bushes. A breeze sweeping in, filling my nose with the scent of dead things that may lay hidden within and making me choke on the air like it was poison.

I fell back on the ground in the living meadow, gasping for clean air. I quickly got back up and noticed that their was a yellow line dividing the two meadows. It seemed like this line acted as a barrier between the two meadows.

Then a boy as the same age as me, appeared from the dead forest. Wearing a white linen shirt, a pair of black breeches, and wearing no shoes. His skin was pale as the moon itself. His hair was also black like his pants. He was carrying something that had a shape of a sword, but I couldn't tell because it was wrapped in black leather. He had his head hanging down staring at the ground as he walk towards me. He stopped at a little distance away.

I couldn't get a look at his face. Like he was reading my thoughts, he looked up and stared at me. His eyes were black, just black. Then I felt his focus shift to something else, something behind me.

I turned to the living meadow to find another boy of the same age. But he was dressed normal and looked normal. He had brown hair with green eyes, tan skin, and was dressed in brown breeches and the same linen shirt as the another boy had and no shoes.

He carried no weapon. They just stood there and stared each other down. I felt awkward between. The brown hair boy took a step forward and said:

"Mother is looking for you. She is worry sick about you."

The other boy said nothing and just stood there. The brown hair boy continued.

"You've been gone for almost a year spending all of your time in that forsaken place."

The other continued to stare at the brown hair boy. The brown boy took another step forward. I walk in front of the brown hair boy, but when he took another step forward he passed right through me!

"Inca wants you to come home." The brown hair boy said.

The black hair boy tensed up. He stared at the ground for a few moments then looked back at the brown hair boy. His eyes were now a light shade of purple, filled with sadness.

"Save me Cassiel." The black hair boy said before the black leather disappeared to reveal a katana with runes that had a resemblance to modern devil symbols.

The boy drew the sword and dropped the scab. His eyes had reverted back to black. There was more runes etched into the steel of the sword. The sword seemed familiar because the scab was purple like Shuvirth's Scared Gear had and the sword was the same because I could recognize the handle.

The boy scream and purple flames sprouted from the sword and from his back. Then two horns made of the purple flame also sprouted from his head.

"Daichi!" Cassiel screamed.

Six white wings sprouted out of Cassiel's back and in a bright flash a sword appeared in his hand. The sword had a black hilt, had weird symbols engraved in the steel, and emitted a blue glow.

Cassiel charged at Daichi. Their swords clash and a bright flash blinded me. When the light faded, they disappeared. I look around but found no sign of them. Then the sound of a explosion overhead made me look up. I found clashing sword. The swords were a blur, all I saw was sparks and flashes of were the swords made contact.

It seemed like this Daichi is attacking with rage while Cassiel is attacking with strategy. Daichi knocked the sword Cassiel's hands and flew to the ground, impaling itself in the ground. Then he grabbed Cassiel by his throat and flew straight to the ground with great speed. Cassiel tried to free himself but could not.

I hit the dirt when they crashed into the ground. I got up and peeked inside the crater they had just made. I saw Daichi holding his sword at Cassiel's throat, as Cassiel laid on the ground staring at Daichi. They stared at each other in silence. Cassiel broke the silence saying:

"What happen to the brother I once knew?"

Daichi just smiled and raised the sword saying:

"I have no brother."

With that he brought down the sword cutting through Cassiel's skull, cutting it into two. Daichi withdrew the sword from Cassiel now cut skull, walk out of the crater and over the scab he dropped before, picking it up and returning the sword back into the scab. The purple flames died away as he walk back to the dead forest. He stopped at the edge and turn back to stare at Cassiel's sword that was impaled on straight on the living side of the meadow.

Then he looked to the ground and turned back to the forest and continued to walk until he disappeared within the dead forest.

Then everything black out. I felt sleepy all of a sudden, as this happened I heard a voice saying:

 ** _Lefkaris_**

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

 _What happen when Shuvirth was controlling Issei's body to talk to Ophis (Shuvirth POV)_

We just floated there, hugging.

I pulled her back enough to see her face. I cupped her cheeks with my hands and kissed her softly. She returned the kissed, then broke it. Floating away a couple inches.

She started to tremble and on the verge of crying again. She said weakly:

"I thought you were dead."

"Don't worry anymore, I back and that is what matters." I reply trying to reassure her.

"After what happen... I just thought the worst." she said again weakly.

Then she had a face of anger and a intent to kill.

"I would've kill that bastard for making you into a Sacred Gear." she said angrily

"I would've thanked him." I said knowing she would be shocked.

And she was.

"Why!?" she exclaimed. She clearly didn't like what I said.

"He saved me from killing many other people. If he didn't, the people on this earth would not exist." I answered.

"If you didn't find that stupid sword, none of this would have to happen." she said angrily

I was about to say something when a explosion of pain roared through my head. I grip my head, trying to fight the pain but the pain was too much. Ophis gripped my shoulders trying to say something but I heard nothing. The pain was too much, I cried out in pain. I felt a small spark of pain on my chest and found myself losing consciousness. Soon I felt myself losing control and falling asleep inside the mind of a boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Enjoying the story so far? If so, good.**

 **Let me know what i'm doing wrong so I can fix it. Also let me know what dragon he should get next. Shuvirth can't be the only one he gets, so come up with ideas for the next dragon in the upcoming chapter(s).**

 **Enjoy Chapter 7! XP**

 _ **Chapter 7. Questions**_

 _(Issei POV)_

I opened my eyes to find the celling of my room and still was in pj's. I guess the little girl put me back. I tried to get up but found it difficult. I looked down to find a sleeping Rias and Akeno clinging to my arms, with Koneko laying on my chest.

I carefully extracted myself from their grip and made my way down to the kitchen. I fished out cereal and a bowl, with some milk from the fridge. My thoughts keep wondering to as what I saw between those two guys. One of them was a angel for sure, but the other guy was something else.

On top of that, they didn't see me. It was like watching a recording of a video. I need to meet Michael-sama to clear things up because all of this thinking was only giving me more questions than answers.

I heard knocking at the door. I got up and went to open the door. I opened the door and found nothing but a small brown box at my feet. I picked it up and closed the door. I went back to sit at the kitchen table. I opened it with caution and nothing. No explosions, no traps, nothing. All that was in there was a sliver crown. The design was flawless, it had snakes and dragons circling the entire crown with a black jewel imbedded in the front. The right side was the snakes and left was dragons.

I cautiously reached in and picked it up. Nothing. This was strange, who could have sent it. I set the crown on the table, and picked up the boxed looking for the label. Nothing, this is so strange. I scratched my head in confusion, and just then a white-blue ghost appeared in front of me. It was the same boy that walk out of that dead forest. Instead of all the dread and gloom, he looked normal.

Then he disappeared. I walked to the crown and picked it up, inspecting it much closer. I put it back in the box and picked up the box. I turned around and found myself staring at the guy again but much closer and he looked all dreaded again. Faster than I could react, he grabbed the right side of my head. I tried to move but couldn't.

It felt like my mind was on fire and fell to one knee, dropping the box. The pain increased and the world black out. The next thing I knew, I found myself in a town. It was mid afternoon I guess, people were coming and going. Then I spotted the guys from before and a girl that seemed about their age as well. I made through the crowd, passing through them like a ghost wandering the streets. The girl took hold of the black hair boy's hand as they walk away. If I recall that guy's name is Daichi, and the brown hair guy was Cassiel, the angel. Cassiel parted ways with them it seemed. The boys looked normal, but I couldn't get a clear look at the girl. The girl had the same hair color as Daichi.

The crowd started to lessen and disperse. They were laughing all the way to somewhere. It was a short walk, to find ourselves on a cliff side. They sat down with their legs dangling over the cliff. I hid behind a tree near them just in case they see.

"Since we are talking about this, what is your wish?" Daichi asked.

I peeked around the tree and found the girl silent and staring sky and ocean. I could get a clear looked at the girl. She seemed near his height, a foot shorter, same black hair, and skin tone is a little pale. She wore a blouse, cotton skirt, and no shoes. But I couldn't get a clear look at her face.

"My wish is for us to stay together forever. But I know that is not going to happen." she answered sadly.

Daichi looked confused.

"What are you talking about Inca?" he asked with concern.

"Daichi, my name is not really Inca. I'm also not a girl." she continued ignoring his question. She seemed in pain telling him this.

At this point both Daichi and I are really confused.

Daichi grabbed Inca's hand and looked at her with great concern.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

She was about to answer him but the world went black again. Then I woke up, finding myself back in the kitchen, lying on the ground. What the hell is going on? Now I really need to speak to Michaell-sama, so he can answer all of these questions.

I found the crown under the table. I got up and picked up the crown and I looked at it once more and found the black jewel was now clear as day. What the hell? I put the crown back into the box and put it in the closet in the living room.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Soon, someone was coming down the stairs and it was Irina. Perfect timing.

Irina was dressed in her normal attire, which consisted a pair jean shorts, red sneakers, and a t-shirt with one shoulder dropped showing skin. The shirt said 'Praised The Lord' in bold letters. She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder and grabbing my hand.

"We really don't spend time together like this unlike when we were kids." she said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Hey Irina, can I ask a favor?" I asked.

"What do you need?" she asked back.

"I want to speak to Michael about something." I said.

"What for?" she asked with a hint of concern.

"It's nothing serious." I answered trying to reassure her.

She eyed me, trying to see if I was trying to lie. I just gave her a smile. She just shrugged and said : "What's the harm.". I did a mentally sigh of relief. I don't what the girls getting involved, I'm worried about what that secret organization might do to them.

 _(Two Days Later)_

 _Issei POV_

Luckily, I had no more visions or whatever they are. Irina said it might take awhile to get my request to talk to Michael. I had no problems with it, for once I never thought I would miss school. It was a nice monday, no signs of rain any where, lets hope it stays that way.

I reached the school gates and found Fuuka waiting at the gate. Oh crap! I forgot about our meeting on saturday! I walked up to her and she looked furious. I gave a sorry smile and explained why I couldn't meet her on saturday.

She seemed to buy my story, I told her that my mother had gotten sick over the weekend and she needed me to take care of the house and her, while my father was at work. I sincerely apologized for not calling her. She told it was alright and left for class. After that little encounter, I made it to class. The day went by smooth and nothing went wrong. P.E was about to start, but then Sona came by saying the teacher couldn't make it today and we would have a sub.

The sub came walking in, he was a middle age man with black hair that had a stream of yellow hair going down the middle of his head. He also looked fit and also looked like a boxer. Sona soon left.

He skipped the introduction and started class. He explained that instead of the normal routine of gym class, he was making the girls do running and gymnastics. The girls cheered in response. For the boys is just running and working out. It was half cheers and half boos.

He even set up a goal for everyone, but mostly for the boys. It was to do 10 push-ups one handed. Then he spilt everyone up and I immediately went to the push-up position. Some guys just snickered saying that I won't able to do one.

I went to one hand and started the push-ups. It was fairly easy and did 10 more. When I was finished, the guys just stared at me. The girls did not care, so I just moved to the pull up bar to begin pull-ups. I did a couple sets of pull-ups, then went to run. The running was so easy thanks to Old man Tannian's training in the mountain.

Then I saw the five boys corning a girl outside of the gym's door. I stopped running and made my way over to the boys. Apparently it was the same five boys that were chasing Fuuka the day I helped her.

"Have you learned your lesson or do you need another beating to get it through your skulls?" I asked to the boys.

They turned and some took a couple of steps back and the girl took the chance to run away from the scene. The leader of this little gang took a step forward and we staring each other down. He was about to say something but the sub came by, followed up by the girl I just saved.

"Hey, no fighting. You five come with me, you give me ten more laps." he ordered.

We all followed his orders and it was easy for me to carry out his demand pretty easily. Gym class was over and everyone was making their way to the locker rooms. I changed quickly and made my way towards the final classes of the day.

I arrived home to find the door unlocked. I opened it and made my way into the living room and I found Michael sitting on the couch with Irina sitting across from him playing chess. He noticed me and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you." he said.

"You just got here a few minutes ago, I assume?" I asked.

"Yes, now Irina tells me you have something to talk about?" he asked.

"Irina, can we talk in private?" I asked hoping she would comply.

"No, if you wanted to talk to Michael-sama, I should hear it to." she said stubbornly.

Michael noticed my expression and said to Irina:

"Please Irina?" he asked nicely.

She gave a pouty face and complied. She went upstairs, and Michael went back to sit on the couch and I sitting in Irina's spot. We slipped in a silence.

"Who was Cassiel?" I asked breaking the silence.

His expression harden after I asked the name. He became deadly silent, like he was deciding whither to tell me or not. After a while, he sighed and answered:

"He was an archangel like me, but we were friends and rivals for being God's right hand man. He was quite known for his strategy and swordsmanship."

I stayed silent. He went on.

"Then he started to go to Earth more often than Azazel would. He loves spending time with humans and is fascinated by them. So enough, he found a human friend who knew of his powers and what he is. They became the best of friends, like him and I."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Daichi. Daichi Amari" he answered.

I nodded. He continued.

"Soon he found himself hanging around this Daichi and forgetting his duties in heaven. But the one time he came back, he went straight me and God. He was saying that Daichi had found the Lost Sword of Kurou No Tatsu."

"Wait a minute, The Lost Sword of Kurou No Tatsu?" I asked.

"Yes it was a mythical blade used in ancient times. Kurou No Tatsu means dark dragon or dark flame. Cassiel believed that his human friend found this ancient blade and was being consumed by it." he answered.

"What do you mean by 'consumed by it'?" I asked. All of this explaining is just giving me more questions.

"The blade was cursed with a dark power that anyone would try to wield the sword, will slowly crumble under the swords influence." he answered.

"And Daichi succumbed to the sword's influence?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised.

"Well yes. Cassiel came to me and God asking, even begging, to save his friend from this horrible fate. Yet God told Cassiel that his friend is far from saving. He didn't believe it, he went to Azazel asking for help, but he refused.

"Soon Cassiel left heaven to confront his friend about the sword. But when he didn't return for days, we went searching for him. We found him-"

"Dead" I finished.

He again looked at me surprised. Silence fell upon us again. I broke the silence with another question.

"Were Daichi and Cassiel brothers and not friends?"

Michael sighed.

"They were like brothers, Cassiel spend much time with Daichi's family. Even Daichi's mother called Cassiel her own son." he answered.

"Who was Daichi?" I asked. I was more curious about Daichi than Cassiel.

"Nothing special, he was a ordinary human until he found that sword." he answered.

"What makes you think he has the sword?" I asked.

"No one could have killed Cassiel in a sword fight. Also, we found scorched marks on the ground and trees." he answered.

"Where was Cassie found dead?" I asked.

"Lefkaris" he answered.

"That's a place where a yellow line divide two forest or meadows, right?" I asked.

"Yes..., Tell me, how do you know of this place?" he asked. Now he was suspicious.

"Why is it important?" I countered.

"Lefkaris is a sacred place for angels, devils, and fallen angels alike, that only Sizrechs, Azazel, and myself know about. Now I'll ask again, how do you know?" he asked with more seriousness in his voice.

I sighed, Michael can be persuasive when it comes to business. I decided to tell him. I only explained as visions and how I know of the place. I left out everything else. He just stared of into space, thinking why was this happening.

"Michael, this my request to you personally. Can you bring me to this place?" I asked breaking his thinking.

"No, I would be betraying Sirzechs and Azazel if I brought you there." he answered in a serious matter, the kind listener Michael is now gone.

"Think about it. If I went there, we can find more answers there than thinking about it here." I said.

He stayed silent for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, thinking about either bringing me or not.

"We notify Sirzechs and Azazel about this matter and if they agree, you can go." he said with finality.

"Michael, I'm serious about this, Azazel won't care so that's a yes. Sirzechs will tell Rias and the girls and I don't want them involve just incase something bad happens." I said trying to persuade him.

He stayed silent again. After a minute passed, he sighed.

"Yes you can go, but you do and touch nothing understand?" he said.

I did a mental cheer.

"Yes, you have my word." I said.

"Good, three days from now we will leave. Meet me in the park. I'll take my leave now. Thank you for having me Issei. It was nice talking to you." he said and stood to leave. Then a bright flash later he was gone.

Soon I will have answers of why this is happening.

 _(Three Days Later)_

 _Issei POV_

Today was when Michael took me to Lefkaris. I was dressed in a red shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers.I was making my way to the park, until I saw the girl I saved from the five boys in gym class. Only this time, it was six muggers or rapers. She was corned against a wall. I walked up to one of them and tapped them on the shoulder. When he turned to face me, I punched him straight in the face rendering him unconscious. The others turned to see what happen.

Two of them charge at me with knives. I swiftly dodge the first one and brought my elbow to the back of second attackers head making him go unconscious. Then I swiftly dodged the second attempt and grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into the wall.

He hit the ground with a thud and fell unconscious. The last three ran away scared. I call the police and notify about the attempted rape. I turned my attention to the girl and found staring at me with fear in her eyes.

I walk over and help her up. I check for any injuries but their were none. Once I was done checking for injuries I started my way once again to the park. The girl grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Could you walk me home?" she asked. "It's not far" she added.

I nodded and we started our way to her house. It was surprising to find her house near the park. She got home safety and I went into the park. I went to the fountain in the middle of park and stood there looking around for Michael.

"You arrived here early." said a voice.

I looked behind me and found a smiling Michael. I chuckled.

"I think your work made you late." I said.

He chuckled for a moment then turned serious.

"You know the rules?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good" he said and a white magical circle appeared under Michael.

I walk inside the circle and we disappeared off to Lefkaris.

We arrived in a bright flash. The meadow and the two forests were exactly the same as I saw them in that vision. I turned towards the dead forest and saw a blue flame within the forest. Then pain exploded in my head and an image flashed in my head.

I was a stone door with the symbols of the 72 pillars on the edges of the door. Then pain went away with the image. I shook my head and saw the blue flame was gone. I was complete confused. I wanted answers, not more questions.

I turned to the living side of the meadow and saw Cassiel's sword still impaled in the ground giving off a glow. I walk towards and the closer I got, the brighter glow became. Michael shielded his eyes from the glow.

I gripped the sword and gave a tug at it. It easily came out of the ground and bright glow ceased. I inspected the sword and found nothing but weird runes etched into the steel, like I seen them. I looked at Michael and found him staring at me dumbfounded.

"How?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How? A devil out of them all too." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You did something no angel could do." he answered.

"What, pulling the sword out?" I asked.

"Yes, every angel in heaven tried to pull that sword free and none did. It seemed like the sword was waiting for someone of value to free it." he answered.

I stared at the sword again. Then a bright blue glow blinded us both and blew Michael away. Then blue thunder rampaged over my chest and head. The pain felt exactly like Silver was pushing the red button to shoot the laser.

Then it all stopped.

I fell to my knees. Still clutching the sword and breathing heavily. My head felt light. I shook my head trying to get rid of the feeling but couldn't.

'Why do I always faint when these things happen?' I thought.

I looked at the sword and found it fading and then disappeared. Then soon enough I fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you guys will like the new villains coming soon and in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, hoping you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please review, rate, and follow. I would really appreciate it.**

 **No more talking, more action! XP**

 ** _Chapter 8. New Enemies_**

 _(Unknown Location)_

 _(Normal POV)_

Three figures sat at a table in what seemed a Middle Ages style room meant for planning anything.

They no longer wore their cloaks. The three wore their usual attire. The one on the left side of the table wore black dress pants with black dress shoes, wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a blue tie. Wearing a small black suit coat and wearing white gloves. He had normal tan skin, bright blue eyes, dark blue hair, and couple of piercings on his left ear. He seemed like a normal gentlemen going to church or a special occasion.

The one on the right side wore white jeans with black sneakers, wearing a plain white shirt with a black jacket with a hood, also wearing biker gloves. His skin was also tan, had eyes that gave the appearance of him being blind, white hair, and both ears were pierced with small black diamonds. On his face was a half white and black diamond tattoo on his left eye.

The one sitting at the head of the table wore blue jeans with gym shoes. Wearing a pain yellow shirt, wearing a big red coat that went to his feet and seemed like an admirals coat. He wore two rings on his right hand and one on the left. He had tan skin, red eyes, a mix of red and yellow hair. He had a scar starting from the top of his right eye and down to the top of his mouth.

He had his elbows propped on the table with hands together. They sat there thinking and pondering of how Issei gotten the attention of Ophis. The guy on the right groaned.

"I'm so bored." he complained, propping his arm on the arm of the chair and resting his head on his hand.

"What would have us do then?" the guy on the left asked.

"Just march in and destroy everything. Much more fun than what we are doing right now. Plus I want to fight Sirzechs and Azazel." he answered.

The guy on the left just sighed in annoyance. The one sitting at the head was still thinking. Then smile appeared on his face.

"Fine, if your bored then go out to the devil world and cause chaos. Test Sirzechs and see how powerful he is. Then move to Azazel, then Michael." he commanded.

The guy on the right jumped out of his chair and starting running towards the door in excitement.

"What are you up to?" the other guy asked.

"To see if they still have the strength to fight back." he answered.

 _(Devil World)_

 _(Bad Guy's POV)_

I finally arrived on the outskirts of the city where Sirzech supposedly said to be at. I noticed a big castle on the other side of the city. 'That must his house' I thought.

I went to the gate in front of the city. When I got there, I was stopped by two guards. I basically gave the flick to the head and sent them flying through their little post houses. I continued to walk on.

Soon enough, Sirzechs peerage came by. His knight, bishop, and rook appeared. I was not impressed. This guys will get in way of my fun. I was bored again thanks to these guys. The knight stepped forward.

"Who are you and what is your purpose being here?" he asked.

I just smiled and laughed at how formal these devils are. Maybe they will be worth the fun. I stopped laughing but didn't stop smiling. The knight on the other hand was dead serious. We just stared down at one another.

"Fine if you must know who I am, I'm Jester and I'm here to put smiles on all of your depressed faces." I said mockingly, still smiling happily.

The knight didn't say anything but drew his sword, the rook and bishop got into their stance. I just laughed.

"You really want to go through this?" I asked mockingly.

The rook charged at me with full speed, he was fast for a big man and a rook. I just sidestep the charge and brought the heel of my foot to his chin and sent him flying into the air. Then the knight charged with faster speed, and went for a slash.

I just caught it like catching a baseball but with two fingers. He tried ripping his sword from my grip but couldn't. I did a roundhouse kick to his face and sent him flying through building after building.

I never stopped smiling and just keep chuckling. It's fun to toy with these guys.

The bishop summoned multiple magic circles and shot powerful magic. I didn't move. The rook had arrived back down, I caught him and used him as a shield. The magic made contact and a huge explosion followed. I didn't budge one bit and stood in the middle of a huge crater. The rook now all battered and close to death. The people were now running in fear and I was enjoying it.

The bishop stood there in disbelief and shot more magical blasts. I threw the rook to the side and I stuck out my hand forced the magic blasts to gather at my hand. Then shot my own magical blast and quickly struck the bishop. The explosion destroyed two whole blocks and left a huge crater, bigger than the bishop created. He laid in the middle of the newly created crater.

I looked up to find Sirzechs and the remaining of his peerage. My smile just got wider and I laughed out loud.

"You should find stronger people Sirzechs." I yelled at him.

He floated to the middle of the crater and said:

"You're going to pay for what you have done." he said with menace.

I just laughed.

"But I don't have any money" I said mockingly.

He immediately shot one big blast of destruction my way. 'This is going to so much fun!' I happily thought. I caught the blast and absorb it. Then I shot my own blast of destruction. He shot another blast and they collided. Making one huge explosion, almost like a nuke.

When the explosion died down, Sirzech turned towards his queen and pawn. When he finished, they ran off. No doubt to evacuate every devil out of the city. I let out an evil laugh.

"I have been waiting for this Sirzech. I wanted to test your power." I said with evil.

"Now you have the chance and I'm going to make you regret it." he said never letting off of the menace.

"Good, now come and get your happiness!" I yelled before charging at him.

He came charging back at me and our fist collided with our faces and both of us flew back into the crater. 'This is going to be fun' I thought happily.

 _(Normal World)_

 _(Issei POV)_

I woke to find my celling of my bedroom once again. I sat up and found Asia sleeping on the floor. I got out of my bed and found myself wearing my pj's. I knelt down next to Asia and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. I grabbed jeans, purple shirt, and my red sneakers.

I went to the bathroom downstairs and changed. When I got out, I found one of Sirzechs pawns standing in my living room. He noticed me and said:

"Sirzechs and the Devil city is under attacked. He needs your help." he said and left via magic circle.

I quickly ran upstairs and found the girls gathered in my room. I dumped my pj's into a basket and told Rias what the man told me. She told everyone else to get ready. I called Kiba and Casper and told to get over here. Soon everyone was gather in my living room. Akeno teleported us to the Devil World.

When we got there it was in total ruin. Then the ground shook violently. Then I saw Sirzechs crash into a building, then fell to the ground. I ran to him. I knelt next to him and help him up.

"Thank the Mao your here." he said happily.

"You ok?" I asked.

"So far yes, but he is stronger than he looks." he said.

"How many magicians are there this time and who is leading them?" I asked.

"This is just one person." he answered.

"Wait, so one person cause this much damage and is beating you?" I asked dumbfounded. No one could beat him.

He nodded.

"Oh come on now Sirzechs, don't go for help. Stand and fight me like a man, rather than be a child and get help." said a voice.

I looked up and saw a guy not that much older than me, standing on the far side of the street. He was dressed similar to a biker, but has the personality of a clown. This is the guy who caused all of this.

He was staring at me. Then he just laughed.

"This is perfect!" he squealed.

I activated Draig's balance breaker and charged right at him. He swiftly dodged and grabbed my right wing and threw me into the ground. He was about the stomp on my face but I grabbed his other foot and flew up. Then I dropped him and charged at him as he was falling. I tackled him into the ground with much force, creating a crater. I was about to the punch him in the face but he shot me in the head with magic. I flew off of him and landed outside of the crater. My facial parts of my armor was gone. He causally walk out of the crater and shot more magical blasts as he walk towards me.

I regenerated my armor and charged again while dodging the blasts. One chipped me in the wing and I started to spin. I was about to hit him but he grabbed me by the throat, stopping me in mid-air.

"This is all the Red Dragon Emperor has to offer." he said mockingly and started to squeeze.

"No" I choked out before shooting him with my signature Dragon Shot.

He didn't see it coming. It hit him directly and blew him back into a building. I landed on my knees and hands gasping for air. I looked up to find him floating back. His jacket had ripped to shreds and his shirt had tears. He also looked pissed. He landed on the right side.

"I underestimated you Issei. Now that you showed me Draig's power, now show me Shuvirth's power." he commanded.

"I have to guess Draig's power doesn't do any damage to you." I retorted.

'Ready Shuvirth?' I thought.

(Ready as I'll ever be.) he replied.

My armor change from red to the purple and black amor. I stood up feeling refreshed and powerful. I took a glance at my waist and saw the sword that Daichi had. I drew the sword and explosion of power was sent through me. I could feel it's power roaring through my veins. Then I felt another set of wings come out of my back. I looked behind and found a set of purple flamed wings above my amor wings.

Then I looked at the sword, and saw it covered in the purple flame. I stared at the guy again and point the sword at him. He stopped smiling and got into a fighting stance real quick. I did the same. I charged at him and slashed at him. He didn't see it coming at all. I slashed him across the chest.

He went flying into a nearby building. He didn't stay down for long and came charging back at me with full speed, but in my eyes he was going normal speed. So I easily sidestep the charge and slashed at him again in the back. He crashed into the ground after that attack.

Now he just laying on the ground, seeming lifeless. But he started to get up, but much weaker than before. Just as he got up, the symbol of that secret organization appear and made him disappear in a flash.

I sheathed the sword and when I did, the armor deactivated and I felt a small headache coming on. Rias and Asia arrived soon after he disappeared. Asia heal the headache and started our way towards the Gremory Household.

Sirzechs was in the infirmary due to some minor injuries, as well as his peerage. To be honest I never expected to see anyone like him come here and trash the city. Maybe all of these visions and the two swords are some how connected.

'I gotta figure out how before more trouble comes' I thought.

I think this is the only the beginning.

 _(Unknown Location)_

 _(Normal POV)_

Jester had been teleported to the Infirmary for his injuries and just arrived at the planning room. The two other guys were waiting for him. Jester sat down.

"Well?" the guy at the head asked.

"Sirzechs was easy because he was holding back power. I didn't have time to fight Michael or Azazel because I was interrupted." he answered.

"Interrupted by whom?" the guy across from him asked.

"Issei" he answered.

The two fell silent.

"So he is trying to put the pieces together?" The guy at the head asked.

"It would seemed so." said the guy on the right.

Jester nodded.

The guy at head of table stood and walk to the door but before he left he said:

"I'm going to talk to Issei and see if I can make a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry if the 8th chapter wasn't a good one but don't worry I will make up for it with other chapters. The 8th chapter was mostly about the villains rather than the heroes.**

 **Sorry that it took so long to update, you know school and all of that but don't worry, I'll have more free time to get more chapters in.**

 **So anyway, Issei has gotten new powers and the villains had finally shown themselves, what will happen now?**

 **Enjoy chapter 9! XP**

Chapter 9. Deal or no Deal?

 _(Issei POV)_

Like every other day, it was nice and warm. The sun was out and no sign of it going anywhere. Currently, I'm walking to school. The accident the happen two days ago had keep my mind busy. Why would he show himself now and what's his goal?

I do remember what the old man said before he teleported away.

'To test Shuvirth to see if he was ready or not'

What exactly did he mean by that? I sighed in frustration because at this point, my head is fill with more questions than my own thoughts. Also, the visions I had seemed to disappeared. I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. I shook my head and relaxed.

Today was a day that I rarely get when fighting enemies. Some nice relaxing free time.

I walk through the gates of the school and immediately, all the girls surrounded me. I looked at them in disbelief. What happened?

"Um... Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

They said nothing until Saji came by and broke everything up. Still, the girls kept on looking at me.

"Hey Saji, thanks." I said.

"Don't worry about it." he said, with a hint of disgust.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Then he grabbed me violently by the collar and shook me yelling:

"When did you become so popular?" he countered.

"I don't know or how. I was hoping you would know." I answered.

He let go.

"Was it because you saved those three girls from being hurt or worse?" he asked.

"How do you know about that?" I countered.

"The whole school is talking about it and the girls in the entire school are swooning over you. They might not show it but they are." he answered.

"Ok, thanks for information." I said.

"Your welcome" he said, still angry.

I continued my way to my first class. As I was passing through the halls the girls were silently whispering and guys glaring at me with anger. I didn't think about what would happen at school if I saved those girls, I was doing what was right.

But, before I could enter my class, Fuuka stopped me. She seemed a bit flushed.

"Could we talk for second?" she said, a bit shyly.

"Sure" I replied.

We walked a little ways down the hall so we wouldn't be blocking anyone to get in the class. She leaned against the lockers, still flushed. She wouldn't stop fidgeting with the tip of her skirt.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just had a few questions to ask you." she answered shyly.

"Ok, fire away." I said.

"Are you and Rias dating?" she asked.

That was an question that I wasn't ready for. I rubbed the back of neck and blushed a little. Of course we were dating. After the incident of my 'death', she was clinging more and more to me, afraid to let me go. I can understand that, Kiba told me that she was in severe depression because of the incident.

"Yeah, we are..." I answered

She stayed silent for a moment. Then took a deep breath.

"Then... do you mind hanging out as friends?" she asked, again, flushed and looking away.

I scratched the back of my head. Knowing the girls, they would probably want to 'talk' to her and things will get incredibly tense.

"Maybe, I just have to check with the girls." I answered.

She gave me a look that said 'really?'.

"Hey every time a girl wants to hang out with me, or tries to anyway, the girls tend to get... noisy." I added.

She just sighed. "Thats fine but don't be late unlike last time." she said.

"I told you why I couldn't be there that day." I said.

"I know, it's just that-" she was cut off by the bell.

"Talk more about this after school?" I asked. She nodded and we went to our first period class.

The day went by pretty smoothly until P.E. came around. Since it was nice outside we decided to use the pool. The boys as least. The girls did something either outside or inside, I don't care. Anyway, we were swimming doing our own thing in the pool. I was assigned life guarding.

"ughhhh..." I groaned in boredom. 'Everyone else is swimming and I'm stuck with this' I thought.

I'm currently in my swim trunks with a white t-shirt, but with a label on my right leg saying 'lifeguard'. By the end of the period when I was making sure everyone was getting back to the changing room, girls on the track decided to just stop and watch us. Mostly me.

I heard of some of the girls scream "take off the shirt". I smiled a little bit, thinking either I should or not. 'What the hell?' I thought. I took off my shirt and girls blushed and looked away. A few continued to stare. Then I went inside to change.

Then the rest of the day went smoothly. As I was leaving the school alone because Sona needed some help with papers and Saji was too busy to help, I saw Fuuka waiting at the gate. I smiled and walk up to her.

I stopped mid-way because I felt a powerful presence looming extremely close. Plus I saw Fuuka face was terrified.

"It appears that my hiding spot is blown." said a voice.

He came walking out from the gate near Fuuka and stood next to her. This guy is about the same age as me and wore a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Quick to business as usually." he said casually.

"What do you want?" I repeated, a little angry but trying to keep calm.

"I just came to talk and I hope you don't if I bring our little friend here along?" he asked mockingly.

I just stood there, staring at him and him returning the stare. The silence was deadly. You could easily hear everything, tension was high, and one wrong move can make things go horribly wrong.

"I'll hear what you have to say, but she gets to leave." I said, hoping to get her out of this situation.

"Alright fine by me." he replied.

He drew a dagger from it's hiding spot and attempted to strike her but I stopped him by countering with Ascalon. It was a stand still at that point. He withdrew and returned the blade to it's hiding spot.

"Not bad." he observed.

I grabbed Fuuka by the hand and created space between us and him. He just stood there with a amused smile.

"I thought you said she wanted to leave?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not that way, but leaving the area and the conversation." I hissed.

"Nahhhhh, that way is too boring." he said.

"She is leaving and we will talk somewhere else ok?" I told him.

"No can do; she either comes with us or dies, your choice" he told me.

I was tempted to ram this guy through and be done with this, but something told me that he is no ordinary magician. So we complied and walked with him. Where he took us was a surprise.

The local cafe.

It wasn't busy unlike during the day. Also, it wasn't far from school. It was a single floored building with one half kitchen and the other for the customers to sit and eat. We were seated near the window. I sat on the aisle while Fuuka sat on inside of the table. The other guy just sat across from me.

"One last time: what do you want?" I asked.

"If your willing to give up Shuvirth." he bluntly stated.

'Seriously, why does everyone want Shuvirth?' I thought.

"What your deal with Shuvirth?" I questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he answered.

'You need to leave.' Shuvirth said.

'I can't.' I replied.

A waitress came by with her little notepad, ready to receive orders.

"I'll have some tea. You guys want anything?" he asked.

Fuuka kept quiet and I just glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and waved the waitress off.

"Now back to the conversation." he said.

'He is taking this too causally,' I thought.

'We got company in the kitchen.' Shuvirth said.

I glanced towards the kitchen's entryway and saw a glint of sliver fly past the window.

"My plans for Shuvirth are for my own needs. I'm just giving you this one chance to comply rather than doing this by force." he explained.

"I prefer the second the option if that's alright with you." I replied.

"I was hoping you say that." he said.

At that moment, the kitchen door burst opened with magicians. These magicians had a mixture of biker sense of clothing. They formed a semi-circle around our booth, about six of them in total. With so little people around, they weren't making a scene.

"You going to participate right?" I asked knowing what's about to come.

"I rather kick back and relax. Plus there isn't much space for us to fight." he said.

The waitress squeezed past the magicians to deliver the tea and ran back to the kitchen. I clenched my left hand preparing boosted gear.

"You might want to look away." I said to Fuuka.

"Enough of this chit chat. Is it yes or no?" he asked for a finally time.

"Piss off." was my answer.

His eyebrow twitched with annoyance, that was clearly seen. He motion for the goons to grab me, so the one closest to me reached out. I grabbed his wrist and started to squeeze. I easily broke it like me breaking a stick. He feel to one knee gasping in pain. His companions soon followed suit. I released the wrist, preparing for the next attack.

The second closest attempted an attack but failed. I just sidestep and deliver a bone crushing punch to his face that sent him through the window. The third and fourth tackled me to the ground. The first one I injured hovered above my face and brought his foot down on my face. It was painful no doubt about it, but it wasn't enough to knock me out. I threw my knee into the guys jewels as he struggled to keep my down. The pain caused him to let go of my arm and allowed me to strike him in the face. He flew and crashed into tables and chairs.

I grabbed the another one and threw him off of me. I got up to one knee to face the guy who stomped me in the face. He went forward with another attempt to kick me. I quickly grabbed it, placing one of my hands on his kneecap, and bent his leg the other way. I moved up to my feet and punched him the gut. He doubled over and fell backwards, nearly unconscious from the pain.

The one I threw got up and charged while the last guy was about to fire magical bullets. As he reached me and threw a punch, I dodged it and smack my hands at his ears. Temporality disabling him, I grabbed him by the arm and used him as a shield for the oncoming bullets. They struck him in the chest, but it wasn't enough to go through him. Once the barrage was over I dropped the dead body. The guy who fire said bullets was obviously nervous.

I took one step forward, he took one step backward. I charged and he started stumbling back. I reached him and bear hugged him. With one tight squeeze, I broke his spine. I let go and he fell, like a noodle being dropped, to the floor.

"Impressive." he said.

I turned back towards the table and I was shocked who I saw.

The guy with the cane. The one who trashed my house. He was currently sitting in my spot next to Fuuka.

"Nice seeing you again." he greeted tipping his hat.

"Now you don't have a choice." the guy in yellow.

"I'll fight you here and now! Just let her go!" I declared.

"Nah, that will be boring." was his reply.

I clenched my fists in frustration.

"You should know the drill now. Come or she dies." the man with the cane said.

I couldn't say no like they said, so I just nodded.

"Good." said the guy in yellow.

He got up, walk up to me, and struck me in the head with his fist. I stumbled until I fell to the ground. I begun seeing stars, and then something had covered my face.

Remind me about this: don't judge a book by it's cover.


	10. Chapter 10

**Now Issei is in enemy hands. How will he get out? God, this is SOOO cliche. Any who, hope you are enjoying this. Comment or correct me if I'm wrong on anything. I also thought about creating a page where pictures of the new armor that Issei required so far. So you guys can get a representation of what he looks when Shuvirth is with him.**

 **Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. With my agenda and school gunning me I barely had anytime to time to type. So again sorry, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10. Escape**

(Issei's POV)

I didn't know how long I was out for but long enough for the bag to lifted from my head. My surroundings was quite strange. Containers were filled with oddities such as a head, that I believe was still alive, and others were filled with monster limbs.

Where I sat, more like lay, was in said container but more on a human scale. I slowly got up still bearing the pain from the punch. I touch the glass only to burn my hand. Obviously I screamed in pain but the pain quickly went away.

"I wouldn't try it." a voice called out.

I looked around, trying to detect the person but with no such luck. Soon sounds like steps descending stairs echoed the room.

"Holy wards is what they are called. I believe you know why their there."

I spun around to come to face with a man a little older than me and was dressed for a wedding.

"And you are?" I asked, highly doubt that he's going to answer.

"That's for you to find out."

Called it.

"At least pity me this asshole, these holy things shouldn't affect me so why is it now?"

He shrugged and walked over to what seemed like a control panel.

"Physically yes, but spiritually no."

"Again, pity me, why?"

He just sighed in annoyance.

"You remember being told about the devil pieces, yes?" he began.

I nodded kind of seeing where this is going.

"Physically your still a dragon, but spiritually your still a devil due to your pieces."

He continued to stare at that control panel and then began pushing a few buttons on said panel.

'Forgetting someone?' a faint voice spoke out.

What? Who am I...

Wait! Shit!

"Where is Fuuka!?"

He took out a tablet and walked closer to the container while pressing few buttons. Soon a similar container to mine rose from the floor to reveal said person. She was sitting in the middle, balled up, and probably crying.

I punch the glass trying to break it. Only to get a bruised knuckle and a brief flash of pain.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Or more rather towards Draig." he said.

I faced him, clearly pissed. He just chuckled in response.

"Why chose him out of all people as the Red Dragon Emperor?"

'I never had the choice. It was all up to Fate.' his voice echoed.

"You speak as it was a person." was his response.

'Perceptive.'

"Part of the job."

He refocused his attention back to the tablet and continued to push buttons.

"When the extraction process begins, you might feel a twinge of pain."

Bullshit.

Whirling noises began and next thing I knew was pain filling my body. All he did was stand there, watching me suffer. He then walked over to Fuuka who looked up to see me get tortured. I saw shout something to the guy but he said nothing and started her machine.

'Calm...'

That faint voice again. With nothing else to do and with Draig and Shuvirth gone quiet, I tried to calm down. Surprisingly and weirdly, the pain began to subside. I walked up to the glass and, once more, struck it. It cracked under the force and with another strike, it shattered.

The man turned and faced me, completely unfazed at what happened. He just sighed and threw the tablet on a nearby table. Behind him, Fuuka began to scream and pounding the glass. Wasting no time, I charged.

Still stood there unfazed until I reached him. I was going to punch but I was quickly shoved aside. I got thrown into the shelves of oddities, containers breaking and the contents within them destroyed. I haven't felt this much pain since I was human. My question was why wasn't my balance breaker working.

"You really thought that I would contain you with your powers unchecked?"

There's my answer.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked getting up.

"Again, you'll have to find out."

'Focus...'

I don't have time to listen to you!

'Make the cross...'

How the hell am I suppose to make a cross!?

"If your going to stand there and watch your friend die, that's fine by me"

I returned my attention back towards the situation at hand. Might as well as listen to the strange voice in my head.

I took in a deep breath and focused on the container. Making the sign of the cross, I was expecting pain from that notion but didn't receive any, a white cross appeared. The man turned serious and charged. Before he could reach me, a brief white flash filled the room. I shielded my eyes from the light. Once it died down I looked to find the man in the container and Fuuka in the place of where the man stood.

Questions later and action now. With the time given to us, I started searching the room for a way out. I saw the stairs that the man came from so I seized Fuuka's hand and ran in that general direction.

Reaching the peek of the staircase, we were confronted by a metal door. Without any hesitation I threw my foot to the door. The door giving away with little resistance. With the obstacle removed, we continued our escape. The corridors were highly decorated like something you would see inside a mansion. Red velvet carpets matching the length of each corridor, stone roman pillars supporting the building, tables here and there with some sort of flower resting on top, and frames of, what I assume, magicians from past years. But that didn't matter. What did was getting Fuuka to safety. The annoyance after this would have to be explaining all of this shit.

We kept taking lefts and rights but met with the same corridor over and over. We stopped in a middle of intersection to catch our breath, well Fuuka at least. She was leaning on the wall heavily breathing, trying to restore oxygen to her lungs.

I scanned the three options that we had and saw that one had a door at the end of it. I resized her hand and tugged her along. Throwing the door open, we were met with the Gap. Now I have a good reason of why Ophis wants to return to the Gap. My big question is how the fuck did they find it?

With Fuuka running into me, I nearly tumbled into the abyss. Quickly shutting the door and returning the way we came. We turned down the corridor to our right and only running into a squad of magicians. At first they either surprised or scared that they saw me but before they regain their senses, we ran in the opposite direction. Soon enough magical bullets were soon flying by. I couldn't return fire because my powers were 'shut down' and that would leave Fuuka unprotected if I tried to fight hand to hand.

Speaking of hand to hand...

I tried to think of Ascalon, but like my powers it failed to show itself.

'Great', I thought. 'No powers and no weapons.'

The unknown numbers of magicians was a great mystery, as well as the size of the building. Even though I had bigger threats, I was still scared because of the fact that Fuuka is now mixed into this whole ordeal.

We took a left to evade the barrage of bullets. I had thought that we broke free of them but proven wrong when they appeared in front of us.

'Must I do everything...'

Suddenly I felt light and covered in something. Looking down on myself I saw white armor, similar to Vali's. Certain pieces were covering core places like my torso, back, calfs, feet, hands, arms, and head. The helmet was one of those ones were it covered majority of the head except the mouth, nose, and eyes. The torso and back had more plates than any other spot. A sword adorned my hip.

Hold up...

The sword was the same one that I pulled free! What the fuck is going on!?

'Finally... now punish them...'

I'm going to save the complaining later and use this time to kick ass!

The magicians were startled by the sudden change, but they quickly gather themselves and fire another barrage of bullets. I threw myself in front of Fuuka in attempt to shield her. It was successful, but I took a hard hit. I used the same motion that would fire a Dragon Shot, instead was knives being thrown. They fell nowhere near the target.

I saw the magicians hands up covering their faces like they were expecting the Dragon Shot. Taking this moment of distraction, I drew my new found sword and charged. Since it was a squad of five dispatching them was hardly difficult.

I sheathed my sword and turned towards Fuuka. Who was huddled against the wall shaking, probably from the near death experience. I walked up to her and knelt beside her.

"You ok?"

"OK!? You think this is ok!?" she screeched.

Well, add freaking out to list.

"Calm down-"

"Fuck that! You almost got me killed! What fuck is going on!?"

And there's the question I was waiting for.

"I'll answer all questions once we are out of here." I said.

Before she could respond, I ran off down the corridor with her dragging behind me.

'Your welcome...'

'Don't think I'll forget about you.' I thought.

We kept turning left and right, guessing where we should go. With some what luck we found a door. I opened it and expected to find the Void again. Instead I found a stone room with one long table in the center and chairs placed along side it. No windows, no fancy pillars, and no carpet. Torches illuminated the room.

Majority of the table looked undisturbed whereas the far end looked used. Obviously, I moved towards the far end of the table. There was documents about everyone I knew. Like Rias, Sona, Kiba, Gasper, and even me. The eye catcher was the huge map of the underworld city. Notes were scribbled all over, formations of army pieces were placed, and Rias's home was circled many times.

What did all this mean? That was one concern. The other was this attack on the city. The only thing that I'm summing up is war. I quickly rolled up the map and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Stealing are we?"

I looked up to find the same guy who originally trashed the underworld.

"Just borrowing." I replied.

"Well if your looking for a way out, have fun."

"Meaning?"

He just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're that stupid?"

He shook his head again and laughed.

"Since I'm here, I'll have my fun before the others arrive." he said once his laughter died down.

Before I could get the chance to retort, he picked up a chair and threw it. I grabbed Fuuka and ducked from the flying chair. The sound of wood being shattered echoed the room.

"Stay here!" I told her.

I came up and receive a punch. That sent me flying into the wall.

"I might not know about your new powers, but that makes it all the more fun!" he cheered.

Shaking off the dizziness and standing back up, I drew my sword.

"Really? Again with the sword? Don't you ever fight fair?"

"Look who's talking."

"Touché."

He charged and, like last time, came at me like a normal person. So it was easy to dodge his punch and throw a punch of my own. It sent him sprawling across the table.

"Hehehe..."

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact you have no idea!" as he laughed.

He slowly got off the table and onto his feet. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily. It seems like he's still injured after our fight.

"Of what?"

"Let's just say you're having a house party!"

With that he threw his head back in laughter. I dash forward and thrusted my sword forward effectively piercing his torso. The volume of laughter dying slowly as he sputtered blood and fell to his knees. Looked up at me with a silly grin plastered to his face.

"What house party?" I hissed.

Grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward, driving the blade further in.

"That's only hint your getting."

I retracted the sword and blood came gushing forward. He kept stuttering blood as he tried to laugh.

"How do we get out?"

If there is a 'house party' I have to get back, fast.

"You'll find it someday."

He fell back onto the stone floor, breathing heavily. Probably getting to the final stretch. Even with all the blood, he is still laughing.

"The devils will burn with their own fire."

With those final, creepy words his breathing hitched before falling silent. Soon a pool of blood started to form around the corpse.

"Bastard."

I looked up from the body to the doorway to find the wedding guy.

"It's gonna be a pain to put you back in your cage."

"I'm just looking for a way out."

He was cut off due the sound of a roar, causing the room to shake. The roof started to crack and pebbles began to fall, clinking against my armor. I ran to Fuuka and covered her as the roof came down.

It hurt at first, but thanks to the armor the pain was bearable. I threw the huge piece of stone off, making it crash into another part of the house. I looked down on Fuuka making sure she was alright.

My attention was quickly stolen by the sound of another stone being tossed. The guy barely looked effected by the collapse. He brushed off the dust that rested on his shoulder's before his turned blue.

Any remaining debris surrounding him begun to levitate. Before I knew it, pieces of the roof were being thrown one by one. I hacked and slashed all debris that came my way, effectively destroying each one. With the debris cleared, I charged him. It was halted by some unknown force. He just smirked at me and I was thrown back into the destroyed debris.

"You really think it be that easy?"

Kind of.

I got up and was about to charge again but was stop when a roar rang out. I looked up to see a big red body just floating along. There's only being that big and that red.

"Well, my rides here." I said.

I ran to Fuuka, grabbed her by the waist, and jumped. Surprisingly the jump was like that american on the moon, barely any weight. My jump managed to get us to the top side of Big Red. I looked down both ends to see where his head might be, but no such luck.

I looked back down at the mansion to see it slowly shrink from our view. I turned to Fuuka to check on her and saw her on her knees, hands on her face.

'Mind making this armor go away.' I thought.

'Fine...'

I felt the weight of the armor being lifted and disappearing. I knelt beside her and reached out to her in order to comfort her. Or what I thought was comfort.

She immediately back away like my touch was poison.

"Stay away!"

I can't say that I was hurt. Anyone would have the same reaction. I sat down across from her, trying to keep her calm as possible.

I was going to start another conversation but was cut off as we were thrown off. Apparently we were at our stop: the Underworld.


End file.
